


Fated

by RielleB



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RielleB/pseuds/RielleB
Summary: Greek mythology is just that, a myth, right?





	Fated

Byul tightened her coat and ran amidst the strengthening drizzle, she forgot her umbrella for the first time in weeks and the universe decided to bless them with rain at that particular day. _Great just great._

Today had been a series of unfortunate events for her. First, she overslept because the alarm went snooze which caused her to miss the bus to campus, which of course made her missed an important computer programming class and then during lunch time someone bumped into her and made her dropped her lunch box and coffee, and now... this.

The blonde student stopped suddenly and slowly turned around.

Her eyes fell on the shivering little puppy on the corner of the street that she just passed. There was a tug on her heartstrings at the sight before her and she subconsciously walked slowly toward the drenched pup.

Ignoring the now heavy downpour, she crouched down and reached out her hand toward the curled up fur ball, the pup shrunk away from her hand as if protecting itself, “Hey... it’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Her heart tugged again when she saw the dark eyes of the puppy, it’s probably just her mind playing tricks on her, but it almost felt like she could read the emotion there. Fear. Sadness. Confusion.

_Okay Byul, you sounded like Dr. Doolittle but you’re not and it’s raining like crazy now, better hurry up._ She reprimanded herself and put on her best smile, trying to put the puppy at ease.

“I’m going to take you home okay, trust me...” she gingerly picked up the puppy and covered it with her coat before literally running toward her apartment.

 

Going straight to the bathroom, she turned the knob for hot water and let it run to fill the tub. She put the puppy on her bathroom tiles and smiled at her, “You and I are going to take a hot bath together, okay? We need to clean you up and I need to warm my body so we both won’t get sick.”

Byul swore that the puppy nodded at her, but it couldn’t possibly be.

Turning the knob of cold water as well to make sure the water temperature wont boiled her alive, she started to undress herself, Byul laughed when the puppy suddenly looked down on the floor just as she stripped down to her underwear. _The puppy couldn’t possibly understand right?_

“Do you mind turning around while I strip?” she made circular motion with her forefinger and was amazed when the puppy turned around and slumped down on the floor. _Weird_.

Byul quickly stripped down and picked up the still shivering puppy, laughing when she found the pup clenched its eyes shut, “You’re a really peculiar puppy.” She whispered softly as she got into the tub, sighing when the hot water hit her cold body.

Holding the puppy against her chest, she carefully scooped hot water with her hand and poured it onto the pup’s body, making sure that the pup won’t be alarmed. She lowered her body even further into the tub, holding the puppy close until only it’s neck and face that wasn’t submerge in the water.

“Where is your owner, little one? Why are you in that corner all by yourself?”

The puppy gave her a forlorn lost look and Byul’s heart melted even further.

“Okay that’s it, I’m keeping you. You’re just too cute to be left alone. A little bit of warning though, I’m a poor university student, so with school and part time job, I won’t be home much, is that okay?”

The pup woofed softly and Byul laughed, “Even your voice is cute.” She nuzzled her nose into the puppy’s wet head and frowned slightly.

“You don’t smell like a puppy... huh... how could you smell like flower, little one?”

One small paw rose up and covered one of its eyes, Byul chuckled at the pup antique, “Did you just facepalm at me?”

The puppy let out another woof and Byul swore that the puppy was smiling at her. _Okay, maybe all of the heat starting to get into my head._

“Let’s get out of this water and get something to eat shall we?”

Byul rose from the bath tub and laughed again when both of the puppy’s paw raised up to cover both of its eyes now.

“If I don’t know better, I’m going to think that you have something against seeing me naked, little one.”

She put down the puppy on the bathroom floor gently, quickly drying herself up and put on her panties and an oversized pullover, foregoing her bra, she’s not going to go anywhere with the heavy downpour still going strong anyway.

Kneeling down, she started tapping the excess of water from the pup’s body, “What should we get to dinner? I’m going to cook for both of us.” She kept talking mundane things to the puppy, somehow she got the feeling that the puppy understood on certain level.

Byul smiled when she finished drying the small creature, its pristine white coat of fur was nearly gleaming under the fluorescence light.  Byul finally noticed that the little pup was a she, due to lack of certain anatomy, “What should I call you?” she wondered and the puppy suddenly whirled around over and over.

“Whee? Should I just call you wheepup?”

The puppy jumped and barked her approval, chuckling at the puppy’s obvious enthusiasm, Byul stood up and padded down to the kitchen, “Okay then, wheepup, let’s get something to eat.”  

 

***

 

Days turned into a full week and Byul couldn’t be happier. She looked at the digital watch on her wrist and willed the time to move faster so she could go home sooner and play with her puppy. Wheepup had been the highlight of her day, always jumping around in greeting whenever she got home, showering her with kisses and accompanying her with warm snuggles when she was studying or simply watching TV.

Somehow the little puppy brought a light of happiness to her usually mundane and lonely life.

“Hey, what are you going to do after work?” Yongsun – her co-worker in the cafe where she worked part time as waitress – suddenly asked her.

“Home.”

Yongsun tsk-ed at her and shook her head, flinging her beautiful hair around, “Don’t be such a bore, dont you get sick and tired just studying and working? Come on! All work and no play make you a lame donkey! Let’s go to _noraebang_!!!”

“I can’t, I have to go home and feed my puppy.”

Yongsun’s mouth formed an ‘O’ and lights suddenly filled her eyes, “You have a puppy?”

Byul grinned proudly, “Found her neglected on the street, so I took her home.”

“Is she cute????” more lights shone from her eyes and Yongsun had this eager dreamy look on her face.

“The cutest! She’s this small.” Byul separated her hands around 25 cm, “all white coats and... I’m not sure what breed she is because she looks a bit more like a wolf than a dog. Here, let me show you.” Byul pulled out her phone and showed Yongsun the many pictures of wheepup that she had on her phone.

Yongsun clutched her chest, “Omo! I wanna see her!!! I’m coming home with you.”

Byul frowned, she liked Yongsun enough to consider her as friend rather than just a mere co-worker, but she just wanted an interrupted cuddle time with Wheepup, yet looking at the pleading eyes of Yongsun, she didn’t have the heart to say no. _Damn her soft heart to hell._

“I’m not sure... she’s never been around stranger before.”

“Don’t worry! Animal loves me.” Yongsun grin grew bigger, knowing that by the end of their shift, she would be going home to Byul’s apartment.

 

Wheein froze when she felt it. There was a sudden change in the air, the current felt electric and Wheein knew that something celestial was near. Fear filled her little body, she was trapped in this form and had no idea how to defend herself, she scurried over to the side of the couch, hiding herself.

“There’s really no use hiding there, Wheein, I could still see you.”

Wheein sighed in relief when she heard the raspy voice of Hwasa filled the room, she tentatively walked out from her hiding place and saw her friend standing there in a short white tunic, displaying much of her tan skin.

Hwasa’s eyes softened as she scooped Wheein into her arm, “It’s been a week, why didn’t you call for Artemis?”

_She’s the one that turned me into this form and banished me from her side._

Hwasa winced, “Our goddess is a jealous god, you have been her hunting companion for millennias, so when....”

_When Apollo heard my singing and wants me to be his companion, she turned me into a puppy and banished me from Delos. She obviously didn’t want me anymore but she didn’t want Apollo to have me either, so she put me away here – in obscurity – and you still want me to call out to her?_

“You didn’t belong here...”

_I don’t know where I belong anymore, but I like it here, the human that took me in, she was nice to me._

“You’re not a pet!”

The sadness in the puppy’s dark eyes was palpable when she tapped her paw on Hwasa’s chest.

_Yes I ‘am. You and I, we are nothing more than the pet of the gods. Go home to Delos, Hwasa, I’m happy here._

Hwasa was about to retort when she heard the clicking sound of the key being turned, “Later. I will talk to Artemis, but I’m going to take you home to Delos, one way or another.” Silver lights surrounds her body and she dispersed into thin air just as Byul and Yongsun entered the apartment.

“Wheepup! I’m home!!!”

Wheein barked and ran toward her human. Her small paws skidded on the floor and came to a full stop when she senses another human. She crouched low and growled, watching the dark haired woman that stood behind Byul with distrust.

“Omo! She’s so cute!!!”

Wheein barked when she saw the woman grabbing Byul’s arm, her face scrunched up and she barked again, body crouched lower, ready to launch herself into the human.

Byul scooped Wheein into her arms and hugged her tightly, “It’s okay... It’s okay, Wheepup, she’s Yongsun, my co-worker that I told you about? She won’t hurt you.” Byul soothes Wheein with her voice and her soft hands that continuously stroking her fur.

“Can I touch her?” Yongsun reached out and Wheein barked again at the approaching hand, forcing Yongsun to retract it back.

“I told you she’s still wary around stranger.” Byul was worried, she never saw Wheepup in this kind of state.

Yongsun shook her head and smiled, “It’s okay, probably side effect after being left on the street. I totally get it, don’t worry. I’ll visit again with bribes next time.” She smiled at the little puppy and waved her hand, “I’ll be back with food for you, would you like that?”

Wheein shook her head back and forth. _No, I just want you to stay away._ She barked again and Yongsun laughed.

“I don’t think she likes me.”

Byul scratched her head, confused at the abnormal reaction from her puppy, “I have no idea why, she never been like this anymore.”

“I probably stepped over her territory, I have a dog as well at home and she didn’t like it when a stranger was near me. She’s probably jealous of me right now.”

Byul looked at the puppy with wonder on her face, “Are you jealous of Yongsun, wheepup?”

Wheein’s paws tapped at Byul’s chin repeatedly. _Yes_.

“Awww... don’t worry, little one. We’re only friends. I’m still yours and yours only.”

Yongsun groaned, “Don’t tell me you practice your pick up line with your puppy, I mean, don’t you get enough practice with all those pretty customers at the cafe already?”

Wheein used both of her paws to push herself away from Byul’s nuzzling nose when she heard Yongsun’s words. _Bad Byul. Bad. Stay Away._ She struggled to free herself from Byul’s embrace and leaped down, running toward Byul’s room, much to the two human’s amazement.

“She’s cute.”

“And apparently, she’s mad at me.” Byul scratched her head again, Wheepup had been acting really strange.

Pushing Byul toward the general direction of her bedroom, Yongsun grinned, “Take care of your jealous puppy first, I’ll go, see you tomorrow, Byul-ah.”

Still scratching her head in confusion, Byul walked slowly toward her bedroom and found the puppy curled up on the floor. Crouching beside the silent puppy and Byul stroke her soft fur gently, “What’s wrong, wheepup? Are you mad at me?”

Byul sighed when the puppy refused to look at her and scooped the struggling puppy into her arms. Lounging on her bed, Byul looked at the obviously upset puppy and kissed her muzzle gently, “I’m not going to abandon you, you know. No matter what, I would always care for you.”

Wheein looked up and stared deep into Byul’s eyes, it was weird, the warmth that spread out slowly from the pit of her stomach to every part of her being. This mere mortal, who only knew her for a week, could say something like that, while her goddess whom she served all of her immortal life abandons her easily without a second thought.

Curling up inside Byul’s arms, Wheein sighed. Hwasa was wrong. She did belong here. She tapped Byul’s chest with her paw and gave her an adoring look. _I would never leave you as well._

 

***

 

Three weeks passed and Wheein slowly accepted Yongsun’s presence. How could she not, the dark haired woman has a determination of a bull. She slowly approached Wheein and bribed her with all kinds of food although she prefers the cakes and sweets, who knew that human had such amazing food.

Wheein also had to admit that Yongsun was a sweetheart. She loved to cuddle up with Wheein and kept her warm. She didn’t mind all of the attention and being spoilt rotten by the human. Licking the human’s squishy cheek as way of showing her affection, she settled down on Yongsun’s chest while the now close friend watched TV together.

A month. She’s been in this form for a month. It was hard at first, but now, it was almost a nature to her. Aside from Hwasa’s sudden visitation that one time, she had no other connection with her previous life. Maybe it was meant to be.

Her ears perked up when she heard Yongsun’s worried voice, “Byul, you’re burning up.”

Coughing slightly, Byul smiled weakly, “It’s nothing, just a cold. I forgot my umbrella again yesterday and caught under the rain when I was walking home, nothing a day sleep won’t cure.”

“Are you sure? Do you want me to take you to the doctor?”

“It’s okay, I have cold medicine, don’t worry so much, unnie.” Byul grinned at her to show Yongsun that she was indeed fine.

“Alright, I better get going. Remember, if you want me to take you to the doctor, just call me okay.”

Satisfied when Byul gave her a nod, Yongsun scratched Wheein under her ear and smiled, “Take care of your human, kay, Wheepup.” She kissed Wheein’s muzzle and gave her one last scratch before letting herself out of the apartment.

“It’s just you and me again, Wheepup.” Byul stroked Wheein’s fur affectionately and smiled when Wheein scrambled up her chest and nuzzled her under jaw.

“I think I’m going to bed early. I don’t feel so good.”

Byul stood up and instantly felt like the world suddenly disappeared under her feet. Losing control over her consciousness, she fell on the floor. Her head connected with the edge of the table with a hard thud before her body hit the floor, blood leaking out from the gash on her forehead.

Wheein barked. She leaped over Byul’s body in panic. _No!!_

She screamed out loud, but all she heard was herself barking at the fallen human. _No. Byul. No._

_Please.... Someone please, help her...._

Golden lights shone brightly inside of the apartment and Wheein shivered in fear when she saw the light transfigured into a solid form – a man with bright golden hair and a pair of sky-blue eyes.

“Ah... my Serafine... what had my twin sister done to you?” His voice was gentle, as gentle as the wind and somehow the mere presence of him made everything seemed brighter and warmer.

He lightly flicked his wrist and Wheein found herself standing in front of him, back to her mortal form. Her long straight fine black hair that reached her lower waist brushed against the short white tunic that covered her slim body, she gasped, the sudden transformation made her wobbly on her now two feet. Instead of singing praise toward the god that transformed her back, she knelt beside the human and cradled her bleeding head on her lap, trying desperately to stop her bleeding.

“Please... please help her...”

Apollo looked at the two women in front of him with a silent contemplation, “Why would I want to do that?”

“Because not only you’re the god of the sun, you’re the god of healing as well! Please... she would die if you don’t heal her...”

A musical laughter left his lips as he crouched low beside the young woman, “What’s in it for me?”

“Take my life.” Wheein blurted out without thinking, “A life for a life.”

Sensing an incoming interference, Apollo quickly snapped his fingers, golden lights enveloped Byul’s body and suddenly the bleeding stopped, her previously burning up body returned to its normal temperature and she was simply in a deep sleep.

_Remember, my Serafine, your life is mine._

His voice reverberating through the once again empty apartment and just as soon as his voice was gone, another angry shout of ‘ _NO’_ replaced his.

Wheein’s eyes widened when the goddess of hunt appeared out of thin air, her voice was full of anguish and her eyes were filled with sorrow when she looked at Wheein, “What have you done....”

“Answer me, child. You made a bargain with my twin brother for your life, a life that belongs to me!”

Wheein wiped the bloodstain on the Byul’s forehead tenderly, “It’s been done.”

Eyes the color of the greenest emerald bore into hers, “I’ve marked you.”

A sad smile graced Wheein’s lips, the crescent moon tattoo representing Artemis on her right shoulder burned, but from the burning feeling on her left shoulder, she knew that another tattoo already formed. A marking of the sun.

“I will not let him have you.” 

“That’s enough!”

Wheein sucked in her breath when the goddess of wisdom and justice appeared alongside a smiling Aphrodite and a sullen Apollo. Her cold gray gaze clashed with Artemis, “None of you can have her life, not even when she traded her life for the human.”

“That is not fair!” the twin shouted simultaneously and glared at each other.

“Do remember who you are talking to.” Athena warned them, “It was not just what you did to her, banishing her to the human world in a form an animal. And you, she prayed for help and instead of helping as what your title bound you to do, you asked for a trade. Shameful. Both of you.”

“You! You meddle with this! Why do you have to bring Athena in, this is between Artemis and I.”

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at her step-brother, “Please, she traded her life for the human. That’s enough reason for me to interfere. It was a selfless act of love, and that, my dear brother, is my territory.” 

Wheein was rooted to the spot as Aphrodite approached her – it was not because the goddess of love is the most beautiful woman she ever lay eyes on – but because the presence of one god was enough to freeze a human, she had four Olympians standing in Byul’s tiny living room. Byul would definitely freak out if she knew.

“I will give you a boon, my beautiful child. Your love for her saved her life and yours, but you do not belong here. You’re an immortal in a mortal world. Artemis blessed you with speed, endurance and power, the ability to talk in many languages even with animals, you won’t age and no mortal wound could kill you. You would be an anomaly in this magic less world. You would need to hide your true self.”

A cold hand touched her cheek and Aphrodite’s sea-colored eyes met hers with so much warmth, she could feel the joy of love pierced her heart and the sudden urge to kiss the goddess and pledge her love.

“Don’t be sad now... Here’s my boon to you, if within 3 moon cycles the human fell in love you, love you enough to trade her life for yours, then I would grant you your mortality. However, if she doesn’t love you by that time...”

“She would serve me!” / “She would return to me.”

Aphrodite gave the twin gods an annoyed glare, “Honestly, I’m going to tell Dad just how childish you two were acting!”

She returned her attention back to the silent young woman, “If she doesn’t love you by that time... you will serve us for millennia each, what say you?”

“Yes...” Wheein whispered, she gulped and held her head high, turning slightly to look at Athena, “With words of oath from all of you, no interference.”

Athena smiled, “So shall be done.”

“Let it be done.” Artemis nodded begrudgingly.

“A god never lie, my Serafine.” Wheein shook her head on Apollo’s words.

“No, you just twisted it to suit your purpose.”

Apollo laughed and nodded, “So be it.”

The three gods left, leaving Aphrodite and Wheein alone with the still unconscious Byul.

With a snap of her fingers, Aphrodite sent Byul to her bed, satisfied that the human already safe within the cocoon of her blanket, she turned her attention back to Wheein.

Caressing her face gently, Aphrodite looked deep into Wheein’s eyes, “You may not tell her about us or about our deal. To make sure that you won’t slip up, I would take away one thing from you.” She trailed her fingers down Wheein’s throat, “I would take away your speech in your human form.”

And just like that, the goddess of love disappeared.

Gripping her throat gently, Wheein closed her eyes. _It was worth it._

Wheein gasped when lights suddenly engulfed her body and turned her back into a puppy before Aphrodite’s voice filled the room. _To make this even more interesting, you will turn back into human again if she wish that you are one . Good luck, little one._   

 

***

 

Wheein’s ears perked up, body rigid as she prepared for another appearance of the deity when Hwasa materialized, lounging at the couch and Wheein sighed, slumping back down on the floor.

“It’s been one cycle of the moon and your stupid human still hasn’t wish for you to be human. The clock is ticking.”

_You don’t have to remind me._ _Why are you here anyway? To bother me?_

“We used to hunt together, my love. I missed you.” Wheein looked at her best friend and padded slowly to the couch, leaping off until she was on Hwasa’s lap, nuzzling her muzzle to her friend’s hand.

“I can’t wait until you return back to Delos.”

Growling, Wheein leaped back toward the floor. _How could you say that?_

“Serving the gods is better for us.” Hwasa sighed, “Even without any interference from them, how are you going to make her love you in this form? Beside, I’ve been watching your human, she got awfully close to that co-worker of hers.”

_They’re just friends._

“Human heart is a fickle thing, they might be just friend now, but in time? And you don’t have that much time, love.”

If a puppy could pout, that was exactly that Wheein was currently doing.

“Do you really want to lose your immortality for a mere mortal? Do you know how many human that would trade place with you? To be the hunting companion of Artemis? To be the priestess of Apollo or Athena or Aphrodite?”

_The one that abandoned me and treated me as a plaything? I served her for a millennia and she banished me like I was nothing. We are nothing to them. Don’t you ever wish that you find someone that would cherish you?_

“I do. Cherish you.”

_As a friend._

“What if I cherish you more than that?”

Wheein looked at her best friend with alarmed. She saw sincerity there and something else. Wheein narrowed her eyes, something didn’t feel right.

_I’m sure Artemis would be happy with our union, right? She would honor us above all of her other companions?_

Hwasa beamed, the happiness that radiated from her face nearly broke Wheein’s heart. The short haired woman approached her and scooped her up, holding her close to her chest nuzzling Wheein’s head with her cheek.

“Yes... we would be together until you have to serve the other gods.”

Wheein’s paw tapped on Hwasa’s chest lightly.

_She fooled you._ _You said it yourself, she is a jealous goddess, she wouldn’t let anyone – especially her companions – to be together and love someone else above her. You love her more than anything because the wilderness is in your blood. You are bound to her. You wish for nothing else but her happiness and the mere thought of being treasured above all clouded your mind._

Hwasa frowned, her eyes went glassy and Wheein knew that the goddess was contacting her.

_Go. Byul would be home soon. Tell Artemis to play fair, it was not like her to back out on her own words. No interference._

The glassiness on Hwasa’s eyes disappeared and she looked at Wheein with regrets, “I really do love you.”

_But you belong to your goddess. Go. Please._

Hwasa reluctantly put Wheein back down on the floor, slowly dematerializing while her eyes still fixed on the small pup.  

 

Byul lathered the soap on to her body, humming FX’s song under her breath, the hot shower felt amazing after the long day at the cafe. She never understood how anyone could just stay in a cafe for 5 straight hours, only ordering one cup of hot black coffee and didn’t even move until she had to inform the guy that they were closing.

Rinsing off the suds from her body, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Drying off, she wrapped a fluffy cotton towel around her damp body and walked back toward her bedroom. She flopped her body on to the bed, nose to muzzle with the small pup that already lying down there.

“Do you miss me today, Wheepup?”

Byul grinned and scratched the pup’s ears with affection when a small paw tapped her nose, as if saying yes.

“I miss you, you know. I can’t wait to be home but the customers were endless and there’s this one guy that just won’t budge from his seat, I had to shoo him away just so I could close shop.”

Kissing the pup’s muzzle, Byul sighed, closing her eyes, she laid her head on top of the puppy,  “Sometimes I wish you are human so you could give me a big big big hug in time like this.”

Not even a second after the words left Byul’s lips, she felt something shifted, her head moved up by the force of something expanding below her. She opened her eyes and looked down.

A crown of black hair followed by glinting dark eyes, a small nose, a full rosy lips upturn in a smile, all in all a really sweet and pretty face looked up at her and Byul blinked.

She blinked again before her brain finally catches up with what she was seeing and she leaped off the bed with a scream. Red peppered her face, all over her body even down to her toes when she realized that not only her wheepup turned into a beautiful woman, the said woman was very _very_ naked.

Wheein looked down and grimaced at her state of undress. _Great Aphrodite, just great._

“What... What... What just happened?” Byul stuttered and she never stuttered in her life. _Never_. She tightened her hold on her loosened towel and stared. She stared because she was still in a state of shock, not because it was a nice view indeed. Nope. She was still in shock and that’s why her eyes were glued to the magnificent human – definitely human – in front of her.

Wheein opened her mouth but then remembered that she lost her speech in human form, sighing she grabbed hold on the thick bed comforter and draped it over her shoulder. She gripped both end of the thick cloth in front of her to cover herself as much as possible.

She walked toward Byul who had this sort of be spelled amazement all over her face and cupped her face gently. She bit her lips, she didn’t want Byul to be scared of her, but she just transformed into a human in this world that no longer believe in the existence of gods. 

“Wheepup?” Byul tentatively touched Wheein’s cheek and was amazed when she found a solid and warm form underneath her fingertips. _So this is not a dream._

Wheein nodded, smiling ever so gently to Byul, happy that she could finally touch Byul with her own hands.

“How could it possible?” Wheein shrugged, her lips still curved into a sweet smile.

“Was it because I wish that you are human? Like, is that even possible? You’re not a genie are you?”

Wheein laughed – she didn’t understand why this human would think that she was the demon from Middle East, because she honestly didn’t look like one – but no sound came out.

Byul noticed the sadness and the lack of sound as well, “You can’t speak.”

Wheein shook her head.  

“I... it’s okay... I would still care for you.... I....” Byul looked down trying to figure out what to say, only to blush again when her eyes met the soft swell of Wheein’s breasts, not fully covered by the comforter.

“Well....” she cleared her throat and smiled when she saw the amusement playing in Wheein’s dark eyes, she scratched her head in slight awkwardness and laughed, “First thing first, I think we need to wear some clothes.”

Byul hurried over to her dresser and put on her old pullover and sweatpants before turning back and found Wheein with her back turned, as if giving her some privacy to change. Byul smiled and walked over to her, “Here, put this on.” She tapped Wheein’s shoulder and her heart beat faster when she saw that bright smile again. _She’s seriously really pretty._

“I only have pullover and sweatpants for sleepwear. I don’t have new underwear, so uhm.... maybe we could do some shopping for you tomorrow, in the mean time... Uhm... just go commando, if... if that’s okay with you.”

Wheein took the article of clothing from Byul’s hand and looked at it with amazement. She’s not sure what the human meant by going commando, the translation went awry in her head, her eyebrow knitted in concentration but she still didn’t understand. Shrugging it off as a human thing, she turned the fabric around in her hands, she was so used to only wearing tunic, so it would be interesting to wear something from this universe.   

Finally able to breathe a little easier after Wheein was fully covered, Byul smiled pointed at the bed awkwardly, “Uhm... Feel free to use the bed, I will just sleep on the couch and uhm... I’ll take you shopping tomorrow, okay Wheepup?”

She was about to leave when Wheein grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her over to the bed. She pushed Byul into the bed and climbed on, taking Byul’s hand and wrapped it on her waist.

Byul felt like a drummer is currently playing a 128 beat rock music with her heart, she was always attracted to woman and dated with a couple of them throughout high school and her early university days and her wheepup is seriously pretty, but this is crazy!

She just saw her puppy turned into this beautiful woman in her arms, but how could it be?  Maybe she was going crazy. Well, she didn’t do drugs, so she could scratch self-induced hallucination off the list, maybe she had a mental breakdown or mental disease from too much studying?

An arm draped itself onto Byul’s body and she could feel the young woman snuggling against her. _No way, it felt too real to be just a figment of my imagination. She’s warm. She’s definitely real. I touched her and she’s solid. But how?_

Byul’s head keep coming up with possibilities – yet still – no matter how hard her brain tried to come up with explanation, it still didn’t make any sense. Tired of thinking and after such long hours at work, with warm body that smell oh so good beside her, Byul fell asleep. The last thing on her mind was the thought that maybe, just maybe, it’s a gift for her from heaven. 

 

***

 

Byul woke up alone. She heaved a sigh of relieved.

_It was all a dream then. Of course it was a dream, there’s no way a puppy could turn into a human being. Stupid Byul._

However, there was a part of her that felt a slight disappointment that it wasn’t real. She remembered the smile that the young woman gave her and how much she wanted to see that smile for the rest of her life.

She yawned and walked to the kitchen, stretching her body as she walked, it’s Saturday and she had the day off. _I’m going to take Wheepup to the park today, it would be good to have some fresh air._

Byul froze, hands still up in the air when she saw the young woman standing there staring at the eggs that she already laid on the kitchen counter.

_It was not a dream!!_

“Wheepup?” the young woman turned at the mentioned of her name and looked at Byul with such an adorably sad expression that Byul wanted nothing more than to hold her and get her to smile up to her again.

“What is it?”

Wheein wanted to cook something for the human, but there was no woods and no way to make fire, she knew that Byul used to cook using the box with the weird symbol and the box that could spit out fire, but she didn’t know how to use it and now Byul already awake and the food was not ready. So much for being the companion of the gods for millennia, she should’ve sneaked around the human world more often instead of secluding herself in Delos.

“Are you trying to cook?”

Wheein nodded quickly – head bopping up and down in a quick succession – Byul can’t help but melted at the sight. _How can anyone be this cute?_     

“Here, let me show you.” She pulled out the pan from the cabinet and proceeds to make simple scrambled eggs for the two of them, much to Wheein’s fascination. The human could create fire just by a turn of a knob. How?

Grinning to herself as she fed Wheepup her home cooking, she couldn’t stop staring at her in amazement. Okay, she was nice to look at and has a really adorable dimple on her right cheek that would deepened whenever she smiled - which she did often - but there was just something about her that made Byul unable to look away.

“I need to stop calling you Wheepup, it’s not a pretty name for such a pretty girl like you.”

Wheein blushed. _She thinks I’m pretty!_

“What should I call you then? Oh! Wheein! Because you shine so bright whenever you smile, just like the sun!”

Wheein cringed when Byul mentioned the sun, both of her tattoos suddenly felt burnish and Wheein knew that Apollo probably gloated at his twin sister and Artemis was furious. Byul just equated her with the sun, that would definitely aggravate the goddess of the moon.

“You didn’t like it?”

Wheein smiled brightly and nodded, it was her name indeed, how Byul could guess that was beyond her understanding, but she never one to question fate. How could she, when she had been living amongst the gods for all of her life?

“Alright then! Wheeinie, we will go shopping today, I’m going to spoil you like a princess!” Wheein grinned, this human is adorable – a little bit too flirtatious – but adorable nonetheless.

True to her words, Byul indeed spoilt her rotten. She spent so much money on pretty clothing, because Wheein always looked good in everything that she tried on. She also spent not only money but a part of her dignity as well, blushing wildly when she picked underwear for the young woman and had to tell her how to put it on and why.

Byul nearly fainted when she had to help the young woman put on her first bra. Wheein was perfect, literally perfect, and she was only human, but she still tried her hardest to be chivalrous and didn’t stare too much at the perfectness in front of her.

Clothes, shoes, accessories – because pretty girl like Wheein deserves pretty things as well – Byul didn’t even care that she just spent almost all of her month salary just to buy things for the young woman that currently happily licking an ice cream cone that she bought for the two of them.

Holding hands, Byul showed Wheein around town, she couldn’t stop smiling the whole day, watching the fascination and wonderment on Wheein’s eyes filled her heart with so much warmth.

She didn’t really understand why she felt that way – it was sudden, unusual, foreign and altogether impossible to describe by words – but she felt it the moment she laid eyes on Wheein. The rushing of her pulse, the flushing that was now her constant companion, the flame on the pit of her stomach every time her eyes landed on Wheein.

Her face, her eyes, her smile, the cute little ways she tried to communicate with her hands and facial expressions – it was all in the simple little things that she did – yet it was enough to fill Byul with this strange exhilaration that was so pure and strong, it took her breath away.  

 

They were lounging on her bed, Wheein was leaning back against Byul, while the human had her arms wrapped around the young woman – teaching her how to use a smart phone.

“No… No... you pressed this part and this. Yes! Wow, Wheeinie, you’re learning awfully fast.” Pressing a kiss on Wheein’s temple felt like a natural thing to do, so she did, and the smile that Wheein gave her afterwards was a bonus.

“This way, we could chat or I could video call you whenever I miss you. You will miss me, right?

Wheein blushed and nodded, causing Byul to blush along with her.

She watched on as Wheein typed something in the chatroom and frowned, “You are human? Now, you mean?”

Wheein shook her head and typed furiously on the phone before showing it again to the confused Byul.

_I was cursed, but you freed me when you wished me to be human again. I owed you. Thank you._

Byul didn’t believe in curses – but then again – she didn’t believe in a puppy turning into human either and she had the proof here in her arms.

Byul smiled sadly, Wheein felt thankful to her, was it the only reason why Wheein stayed here with her? Was it why she laughed at all of her lame jokes? Or let Byul kissed her temple just then? Or let Byul held her like this?

“Do you… do you have a family? You must miss them right? I… I could help you find them.”

_I don’t have any family left. I only have you._

Byul tightened her hold onto Wheein’s body, the tiny girl looked like she already made amends with the fact that she didn’t have a family anymore, but it didn’t stop Byul’s heart to goes out to her.

“Don’t worry, Wheeinie… You have me.”

The protectiveness that she felt just then confused Byul, but as Wheein laid her head on Byul’s chest and snuggled closer, any doubt on her mind evaporated. She didn’t care how Wheein came into her life. Wheein was real and the feeling that Byul could feel planting its roots in Byul’s heart for this precious creature was real and that’s enough for her.

 

Every day felt like a miracle to Byul. Her mundane days were brighter ever since Wheein was in it. Who would’ve thought that simple things like browsing the internet or commuting with bus and subway – Wheein was thrilled and Byul couldn’t be happier – grocery shopping, walk in the parks feeding birds could be an out of this world experiences. Yet, the light that shone on Wheein’s eyes every time Byul taught her something new made a whole world of difference.

The proud smile that graced her lips when she greeted Byul with a home cooked meals that she made herself. The twinkle in her eyes when she managed to travel by herself and waited on for Byul on her campus gate. The adorable guilty look that she gave Byul when she got flour all over Byul’s tiny apartment in her first attempt to bake. The tiny frown and pout that adorn her face when Byul showed her the complex computer programming that she was studying.

Small things really. Simple things. But those are the things that Byul cherish the most and wouldn’t trade for the world.

And then there were also the small oddities.

Byul still remembered how her heart nearly burst out of her ribcage when she took Wheein to the zoo for the first time.

She was bouncing around from cluster to cluster, distraught when she saw that the animals were gated – and as if answering her call – the animals came to her, touching her and looked as if they were communicating. Which is impossible, but hey, Byul need to stop thinking that anything was impossible when it comes to Wheein. It was cute to see how the animals seemed to vie on Wheein’s attention, until they reached the lion’s nest.

It was chaos. Chaos would be putting it mildly, really. People were screaming. The Lion’s trainers were panicking and the zoo management shut down that particular section of the zoo. Byul froze on her spot and Wheein …

Wheein who jumped the fence when she saw the lion, lioness and the lion cubs – she was just lying there – surrounded by the lions and snuggling with them, smile so bright lit up her face as if she belongs there. After much coaxing – from Byul – because the lions were very protective over Wheein, they swiped away at the trainers that came near her – Wheein finally kissed the lions’ goodbye.

And then… there was the fishing trip.

Byul thought that fishing would be a great idea. She got to show Wheein the sea and maybe eat fresh seafood that they would fish themselves, it would be a great date, right? Right. It was great, really, until she mentioned that she really has no luck in fishing because the fish wont caught her bait.

Wheein jumped. Wheein freaking jumped from the boat. The fishermen and the boat’s captain was in panic, ropes were tossed to the sea, poles were doled out, and then there she was, suddenly reappearing like a mermaid, with two still struggling fish on her hands, grinning like nothing was wrong. So Byul laughed, she laughed because honestly, when it comes to Wheein, she shouldn’t expect the expected.  

For once in her life, Byul wondered whether she was actually alive before Wheein stepped into it.

 

***

 

“Why are you grinning like an idiot? Do you finally have a mental breakdown or something? I know that you lost Wheepup almost two months ago and… ughhh I don’t want to imagine what it feels like to lose a pet, but you didn’t seem so sad, so I’m like… don’t want to pester you about it. But we barely hang out now, you’re just always busy with something, are you sure you’re okay? You’re not like…. Crying yourself to sleep every day right? OMO! Am I being a bad friend?”

Byul looked at Yongsun’s animated expression and laughed, “No… Don’t worry, I mean, yeah… losing Wheepup was tough, but I’m okay, I’m just really busy lately.”

Byul kind of blush a little when Wheein’s image flashed through her mind, she can’t wait until her shift was over. She promised Wheein that they would have a movie date tonight.

“Ya! Why are you blushing?”

Byul nearly fell by the force of Yongsun’s push on her arm, “Will you stop push….” Her words faltered when she saw the face that she misses the most suddenly appear in her line of sight.

A stupid grin emerged on her face and she nearly ran to the other side of the counter.

Grabbing Wheein’s hands into hers, she noticed just how cold it was and frowned, “Wheeinie, you should’ve just wait until I pick you up, did you walk here? Are you cold? I’m going to make a hot cocoa for you okay, just sit wherever, let’s warm you up first.”

Wheein nodded and gave Yongsun a small shy dimpled smile before finding a seat at the corner of the café, overlooking the window.

“Ahhhh so that’s the reason why you’re so busy lately? You got yourself a girlfriend! And oh my god! She’s so freaking cute!”

“Unnie, look over there?” Byul pointed at the register area with her chin, her hands busy preparing a cup of hot cocoa for her Wheein.

“What? Where?”

“The long line of people that want to buy drinks, go busy yourself.”

Yongsun pouted, “I’ll just introduce myself to her then!” she turned around before Byul could stop her.

Sighing, Byul waited until the cocoa was ready before pouring it into a cup and walked toward the two animatedly talking women, with Wheein showing her phone to Yongsun every time Yongsun asked her a question.

“Here you go.” She put down the cup and smiled before looking at Yongsun weirdly.

“Why are you clutching your chest like that?”

“Your girlfriend is so cute!!! How could you hide her away from me?”

“Judging from your reaction, it was the wisest thing to do. Ya! Why are you hugging her?”

Yongsun covered both of Wheein’s ears with her hands and looked sadly at Byul, “Poor thing can’t talk, I just…. Is that why you haven’t introduced us?”

“No, it’s just… I kind of… I’m being selfish okay. I just want Wheein for myself first before introducing her to my friends.”

Clutching her chest again with dramatization – much to Byul’s annoyance and Wheein’s amusement – Yongsun gave Byul a tight hug, “I understand, buddy. Young love! So romantic! Now go on your date, I’ll cover your shift. You can thank me later! Bye Wheeinie! See you again soon!!”

Shaking her head at her friend’s antique, Byul rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, “Sorry about that, she could be very…. Weird.”

Byul saw Wheein’s eyes turned into a crescent moon and her heart beat a little faster, Wheein’s smile never cease to amaze her. Taking a seat across from Wheein, Byul smiled gently, “After you finished your cocoa, we’ll get out of here okay? The theatre just a couple of blocks away, we’ll walk there.”

Wheein nodded, sipping her cocoa that Byul made for her slowly, her eyes gaze upon Byul’s face over the rim of her cup. She didn’t have much time lefts. The tattoo on each side of her shoulder grew burnish with each approaching days to their limit of three cycle of the moon. Her little adventure in the human world would soon be over. Never bet with the gods. You never win. She knew that now.

She fell in love. In love with this dorky human in front of her but her love alone was not enough. The human care for her, that much she knew, but to sacrifice herself for Wheein?

No. This is enough. The love that she felt and she received from Byul for the last 3 months has been more than enough. She would etch it in her memory and carry it for eternity.

 

***

 

Golden lights brightened up the dark cavern, yet the three Moirai ignored the appearance of the golden son of Olympus.

Blue eyes gazed upon the three fates warily – even the gods were uncomfortable when within the same vicinity with the incarnation of destiny – but it was a necessity. Aphrodite’s boon would soon expire and he needed to know that nothing would interfere with the outcome.

“We know what you seek.” Clotho – the spinner – the youngest of the three kept on spinning the thread of life with her spindle, her light airy voice sent chill to his body and Apollo gulped.

“You are not the first god that visit the tapestry of life and wish to take a peek.” Lachesis – the allotter looked at Apollo with a calm face.

“Their thread was intertwined, son of Zeus, it was not by coincidence but through fate that their path crossed with each other and although it has yet to come full circle, their destiny was set from the start.” A devilish grin spread on the gnarled face of the oldest, Atropos.

Ugly scowl marred his beautiful face, “But it was not the will of the god for them to be together.”

“Ah, you mean, it was not _your_ will.”

Apollo nearly shuddered when the old crone’s gaze met his.

“As an honor to my father, the king of the gods, you will tell me what you told the other gods that seek your counsel.”

The three fates looked at each other and smiled, before Lachesis nodded, “We will tell you what we told your twin sister, but no more.”

_The fate of the intertwined_

_Between two souls in kind_

_The stars will realign_

_When the soul is bind_

The three fates took turned citing their answers with the husky voice of Atropos concluding their riddles and the smile that she bestowed upon Apollo afterwards was enough to make the god of the sun wished that he could apparate out of there sooner rather than later.

“Then she shall be mine… what else did you tell Artemis?” he patted himself in the back when his voice still rang with as much dignity that he could mustered.

“Soon… before the sun replace the full moon.”

As soon as the words left Clotho’s lips, Apollo dematerialized himself out of the dark cavern. He needs to act fast.  He needs to bind his serafine to him before Artemis could do the same. Today the full moon hung on the sky and time was running out.

 

***

 

Byul was lost in her own thoughts as they walked hand in hand toward Byul’s apartment after their movie date.

_Wheein.... will you be my girlfriend? Should I just ask her? Is it too straightforward? Did she even understand the concept of dating? Oh no, I won’t have to explain to her about the birds and the bees right? I mean... Stupid Byul, what were you thinking? Just tell her that you love her and that’s it!_

Taking a deep breath, Byul tried to calm her thunderous heartbeat, “Wheeinie… Uhm….”

 

Artemis stood there in the darkness of the alleyway – the human world although progressing rapidly with their laws and their rules, still bore those who ruled by their animal instinct, it was not as safe as the human would like to believe – yet those two fools stopped on their path toward the safety of their home and talked about _feelings_.

As her forest green eyes looked upon her companion for many centuries, she knew that she was not without compassion for the human. However, it was no longer about her. It was about pride. Apollo shall not have his hand on her no matter what.

 

Wheein was smiling up at her beloved human, Byul was nervous about something and it was endearing how she was blushing and stuttering over her words slightly. The hands that clasped hers were clammy – so Wheein waited – smile  ever presense on her sweet face as Byul looked down on the ground and chuckled nervously.  

And then she felt it – the pressure in the air, the crackling of power – not obvious to human, but she was not a mere mortal – a god was nearby. _No… it can’t be. I still have a couple of days left._

Panicking slightly, Wheein looked around the dark alleyway, yet, she didn’t see anyone else in the deserted road. _They could be masking, but I still have time, they wouldn’t take me now, right? They swore an oath…._

 

“You!” Artemis hissed when Apollo materialized before her eyes in silence – foregoing his pompous golden lights that he usually displayed to announce his presence.

Apollo growled at her when their gaze met, “You cheated! You went to the Fates!”

Artemis laughed and glared at her twin brother, “Oh please, safe your indignation, the only reason why you would step foot in this godforsaken world was because you went to them as well.”

His smile, no matter how sinister it was, was blinding – as if the sun suddenly shine and chase away the darkness of the night, “I always get what I want, dearest sister. No exception, especially not this time.”

Gold lights emitted from his hand and Artemis narrowed her eyes, green orb slowly appearing on her right hand, “You dare cross me, brother?”

 

Athena and Aphrodite felt the change in the human world at the same time – knowing their step brother penchant to break the rules for his own gain – they weaved a spell in the human realm, ensuring that they would know immediately if a god wishes to… _well_ , play god and interfere with the human world.

“Fools! Those twin fools!”

Whirlwind gushed over the goddesses’ dwellings as they hurried over to the human world, praying to Zeus that the twins hadn’t had enough time to create havoc.

 

Wheein gasped when she saw the four Olympians suddenly appeared before her eyes – only a couple of distance away – each holding their orbs of powers, as if ready for battle. _What is going on…._

“Wheein? Are you okay? You’re trembling.” Byul’s tone was filled with worry. One second Wheein was looking at her with a smile on her face, then she was looking around the alley as if sensing something and now she looked… scared.

Shaky fingers ghosted over Byul’s cheek as a tear slipped past Wheein’s dark eyes. _It was time._ Wheein knew that the appearance of the Olympians so near to them would mean something. Maybe they decided to retract their oath, it was rare but it happened. _There’s always a loopholes in the oath._

Wheein tried to smile, but it was weak as she caressed Byul’s face. _I wish I could tell you I love you._  

“Wheein?” Byul grasped the cold fingers that cupped her face gently, something was not right, but what?

 

Apollo looked at the display of affection from the mortal with undisguised contempt, “The Fates has spoken. They were meant to be but by my will, I shall break their union! I will not let them be together!”

Athena’s eyes flashed silver at his words, “You gave her your oath, brother! You shall not interfere! It was a sacred rule for us! I will not let you break your own words.”

The atmosphere around the deserted alley shifted as magical powers crackled, each of their powers elements swirling around them.

“She was mine from the start! I will not let you have her!” the ground started to shake when Artemis’s unleashed her frustration over the situation.

“If they are destined together, then they are within my protection, I will not let you two break them apart!”

 

_Earth quake?_ Uneasiness filled Byul – something is happening – yet for the life of her, she didn’t know what. She looked back down at Wheein when she felt another caress on her cheek.  

Standing on her tiptoe, Wheein closed her eyes and touched her lips to Byul’s softly, one of her hand was placed over Byul’s beating heart. _I love you. Please don’t forget me._

 

Apollo roared, hand poised in the air, his clear blue sky eyes turned lighter and brighter, golden ray emitting from his body until he was completely surrounded by golden lights.

The three goddesses gasped.

Time slowed – stretching for what seemed like an eternity – as the three goddesses whirled around, three various lights glowed in answer to Apollo’s challenge. Lightning cracked the sky. Magical storm was brewing in the tiny alley and then – as if a no longer able to contain the immense pressure of power – it snapped.

“Emoǔ!!”

_Mine._  

One power word.

One word.

Yet spoken nearly simultaneously by the four Olympians.

Four jets of lights slammed into Wheein’s body at almost the same time and the immortal human screamed as pain ripped her tiny body until she nearly crumpled to the ground, only Byul’s arms that was still holding her, kept her from falling.

“Wheein!!”

She could hear Byul screamed out her name, but the pain that wrecked through her body immobilized her.  

Pain. Blazing hot pain course through her body and Wheein screamed again. Pain. Just pain everywhere.

The skin of her left arm burst open with golden lights just below the tattoo of the sun, cracking open before a golden lyre surrounded by laurel leaves appeared on her previously bare skin.

Wheein gritted her teeth as pain crawled on her right arm, black ink slithered its way surrounding her arm bringing with it slashing pain, until a glistening black snake, one of the sacred animal of Artemis was tattooed on it. 

Her cries echoed through the dark alley when her nape felt like a flaming coal was stamped there, leaving Athena’s brand – a spear – to form in an angry reddish mark on her skin.

Byul was on her knees, holding onto Wheein’s trashing body with all of her might, tears streaming down her face. She didn’t know what happened, but her Wheein was in pain, and she didn’t know what to do.

Wheein felt like her heart was ready to burst. The pain was almost unbearable. She clutched at Byul’s clothes and screamed as Aphrodite’s morning star formed in the middle of her chest.

“STOP IT!! WHATEVER YOU ARE STOP IT! JUST KILL ME INSTEAD! JUST STOP HURTING HER!”

Byul screamed at the top of her lungs, holding onto Wheein’s for dear life, hoping to shield her from the pain that seemed to torture her lithe body endlessly.

The god’s energies that were battling dominance in Wheein’s body rose up toward the sky before it exploded across the horizon. The four gods stumbled on their feets by the billowing force of magic, fear etched on each of their faces. _What have they done._

 

Atropos was cackling when the Fates materialized in front of the stunned Olympians.

“No will of the gods can change what’s already written in the star.”  

“As was destined, the stars just realigned.”

Still cackling madly, the oldest of the three winked at the still frozen gods, “Your Father must be proud, the four of you just birthed a goddess. Congratulations.” Her gravelly voice was a mere whisper in the wind as the Fates smiled at the gods and simply disappeared.

“We…. We were played.” Apollo clenched his fist in a tight grip.

“By the hand of fate.” Athena shook her head sadly and looked over the heartbreaking scene in front of her.

The mortal was still clutching at Wheein’s body. She was ready to exchange her life to stop Wheein from hurting. She fulfilled Aphrodite’s boon, yet, the boon was moot at this point. A goddess cannot give another goddess a mortality.

“What’s already been given cannot be taken.” Artemis walked over and kneeled beside Wheein’s body, caressing her dark tresses softly.

“I will see you in Olympus, my daughter, my dwelling shall be your dwelling and I bestowed upon you the moon, may you shine brightly even in the darkness.” She kissed Wheein’s forehead – touching her burnish right arm until the black snake disappeared while her moon tattoo remained – and then she was gone.

Athena sighed and kneeled as well, she brushed Wheein’s hair away from her face with affection, “Sleep well, my child, for I will bestowed upon you – poetry and rhyme, so you could gift the humankind with arts.” The spear on Wheein’s nape slowly disappeared, replaced by a golden olive tree wreath. 

And then, it was only the two of them left.

Apollo tentatively kneeled beside his chosen, “Bless thee my daughter, for I will bestowed upon you – music and the lyre – may the world know only joy when they hear the sound of your voice.”

He sighed, his fingers trailed over Wheein’s left arm, his sun mark and the lyre tattoo were gone in an instant, but a small golden chain with a golden lyre pendant appeared and nestled on Wheein’s bosom.  

“Do you want me to take her to Olympus? Her body needs to start the change soon.”

“Go. I will take her there.” Apollo nodded and without a backward glance, leave without a trace.

She took a deep breath and materialized in front of the mortal in a burst of pale pink light.

Byul gasped when a beautiful blond woman suddenly appeared before her eyes, her protective instinct over the precious bundle in her arms kicked in and she tightened her hold on Wheein’s body.

Aphrodite kneeled until they were eye level, “I’m sorry….”

It was spoken in language that was foreign to Byul, yet somehow she understood perfectly.

“I need to take her with me, she need to heal and …. She need to….”

Aphrodite not sure how to explain the transformation that Wheein needs to go through - her    mortal body regardless enhanced by Artemis’s blessing - no longer could contain the forces of four gods power. She needs to be taken to Olympus and be ‘ _rebirth’_ for lack of better words.

“Will… will she be alright?” Byul’s voice cracked, just like her heart.

Aphrodite nodded. She was the goddess of love, yet… she was about to break them apart. “She would forget about you.”

And the cracked heart, broke.

Byul took a quick harsh breath and looked deep into Aphrodite’s sea-green eyes, “If she stays here?”

Aphrodite shook her head.

Byul nodded, she caressed Wheein’s now peaceful face softly, before turning to face Aphrodite once again – tears glistening in her eyes – with a sad smile on her lips, “It’s okay. If it means that she would live and healthy and smiling, it’s okay if she forgets about me.”

Aphrodite closed her eyes – she cannot bear the emotion that rolled off of this mortal, caused by her shredded heart – it pained her. She who was supposed to protect this kind of love.

“Will I ever see her again?”

The hope in her voice was palpable and Aphrodite’s heart clenched for the mortal.

“Only the Fates knows. She would be... different. She would no longer be the young woman that you knew.”

Byul shook her head fiercely, hope blossoming in her eyes, “It doesn't matter. No matter how different she would be, I would still love her. And if there’s a chance for us to meet, even just for one more time, then I would wait, no matter how long.”

Aphrodite pressed a sudden fierce kiss on Byul’s forehead, “So be it. As a gift for my _daughter_ , I will bestow upon _you,_ my dear mortal _,_ an eternal youth.”

And just like that, Byul was left alone in the deserted alley. The light of her life taken away from her just as suddenly as she entered her life.           

She bit her lips to keep herself from crying – Wheein is fine. She’s fine. She’s alive. That’s all that matter. She’s alive – those words were like a litany running through her head. The only thing that kept her sane, no matter how overwhelming the hollowness that she felt in her heart.

Sob, however, left her lips. Her scream of sorrow that followed reached Olympus and tore at the four gods that could only shied their face away from the human world. Torn by the anguish of the mortal and ashamed of the role that they played in fulfilling the destiny.

Fate may have a strange sense of humor, but surely they can’t be that cruel.

 

 ***

 

“The human world? Again?” Hwasa crossed her arms across her chest as she followed Wheein to the realm of the mortal.

“They fascinated me.” Her laughter was musical, just like her father, Apollo, the patron of the musician.

Hwasa rolled her eyes and snickered, “Please, you didnt really travel the world, you just kept appearing here. In Seoul.”

“Why do you have to follow me around then? Just stay in Delos and leave me be.” The young goddess pouted at her companion.

“Artemis would blast me to the underworld if you are without companion. She doted on you like no other. She wanted to make sure that her favorite daughter safe and sound.”

“By giving me, you? As bodyguard? I’m a goddess, I don’t need kitten for protection.”

Hwasa growled, “I’m a majestic lion! How dare you call me a kitten!”

Wheein laughter rang like a bell and Hwasa’s soul brightened at the sound. Artemis may appoint her as Wheein’s guardian and companion, but even without such order, Hwasa would gladly lay her life on the line for this young goddess.

The young goddess suddenly gasped and grabbed Hwasa’s arms, hiding behind the bushes – much to Hwasa’s chagrin.

“What are you doing?”

“Shhhhh.... we need to hide so she won’t see us!”

Hwasa threw her hands to the air in frustration, “Mortal can’t see us! You’re a goddess, act like one!”

Blushing prettily, Wheein smile was sheepish, “Ah right....” she then stepped away from the bush, no longer hiding and stood there, watching the silver haired professor walked with her students before bidding them goodbye and sat on one of the benches – overlooking the manmade lake in the park within the university – book opened on her lap.

“I wondered what she was reading?”

Hwasa pushed her gently, smiling softly – her heart went out for the young goddess and the mortal, “Why don’t you see for herself. Go to her.”

Wheein didn’t need to be told twice.

Appearing beside the human without any fanfare – she never really fond of her parents ritual of appearing with golden lights like her father, or by a whirlwind like her huntress mother, or worse, pink petals of roses like her other mother –  no, she would rather appear and disappear without any trace, just like her rather stoic mother, the Goddess of Wisdom.

She peeked at the book that the human was reading. Greek myths. Her heart beat erratically, the closeness of the human that sat beside her was unnerving. _Why you fascinate me so?_

She still remembered the first time her gaze landed on the human. Aphrodite insisted on her company to the human realm – she said that Wheein came from this part of the world – that the gods love her so much, they took her to Olympus and gave parts of their powers to her.

They were walking amongst human – unseen by mortal eyes – exactly in this university ground when she saw her. Her mortal with silver hair and warm eyes.

“How long are you going to stare at me?”

Wheein gasped, blushing up to her roots when the warm eyes met hers.

“You can see me?”

Byul laughed, eyes twinkling like the stars as she regarded the young goddess with so much adoration shining from her eyes.

“Yes. I have eyes that were meant to gaze upon your beauty.”

Wheein rolled her eyes at the pickup line but blushed nonetheless, a cute frown forming between her fine eyebrows. How is it possible? No mortal can see gods unless the gods allowed them to. Wheein gasped suddenly. _Oh no, is it possible that I wanted her to see me?_     

She smiled then, dimple showing. What’s done is done, there’s no harm in staying for a while and talking, right?

“I’m Wheein. What’s your name?”

Byul smiled, “Moon Byul Yi.”

Wheein eyes turned into a crescent, a dimpled smile grazing her beautiful face when Byul’s warm hand grasped her proffered hand, “Byul... I like your name!”

Byul felt the burn when their hands touched, each of the 12 Olympians symbols that now peppered her back – marking her as Zeus’s Legatus – grew hot as if sensing the goddess touch. Byul ignored the mild pain and smiled at the young goddess that was her destiny. Finally. Her heart finally at peace.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting this from AFF :) I rarely saw Wheebyul greek myth and since I really love Greek myth, I decided to make one. Hope you guys like it *send love*


End file.
